Processes for preparing organopolysiloxane resins are already known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,446 (Kansai Paint Co. Ltd.; published on Aug. 12, 1986) describes a process in which tetraalkoxysilanes and trialkoxysilanes are first hydrolyzed in the presence of acid and then condensed in the presence of base. The organopolysiloxanes formed are isolated by the addition of water-insoluble solvents and phase separation. U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,390 (Toshiba Silicone Co., Ltd.; published on Jul. 9, 1985) discloses a process for preparing organosilicon sesquioxides by the hydrolysis and condensation of methyltrialkoxysilanes in an aqueous solution of ammonia or amine and thereafter the precipitated resin is isolated. Furthermore, German Offenlegungsschrift 3717073 (Wacker-Chemie GmbH; published on Dec. 8, 1988) or corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,484 (published on Jun. 19, 1990) describes a process for preparing silicone resin powders by spray drying aqueous colloidal suspensions of organopolysiloxanes prepared by a special process.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane resins in an easy manner. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing organopolysiloxane resin powders in a technically easy manner.